The Passion in the Flames
by Netrixie
Summary: Everyone has secrets. Some are just more surprising than others. Drarry, Slash, DMHP, rated M, complete in 7 parts.
1. Ice Melting

**Disclaimer:** This is not mine- any of the ideas. I will admit that the compilation of these ideas might possibly have been conceived by me, but that too is iffy. The plot, however, is mine.

**Beta: nope**

**Summary**: Everyone has secrets. Some are just more surprising than others. Drarry, Slash, DMHP, rated M, complete.

**Authours Note:** Sentient buildings and Rooms idea borrowed ever-so-slightly from 'Spindles End' by Robin McKinley. Salamander idea borrowed a-bit-more-obviously from 'The Fire Rose' by Mercedes Lackey. Read them both, they're a lot better than 'very good'.

**Title:** Ice Melting

* * *

Frozen.

He felt nothing. No pain, no fear, no hope. He was lost- locked inside a jail of his own making, and he didn't care. No- Draco Lucius Malfoy was the Ice Prince of Slytherin in truth, and he liked it that way.

He didn't remember the last time he had felt genuine pleasure in anything, but that didn't bother him. For if there was no pleasure, then conversely, there could be no pain. And in his life pain was a constant. Had been, rather. Draco had quite successfully managed to conquer his body, forcing it to feel nothing. In a way, he was quite pleased with himself. Now he would no longer have to fear Voldemort, for he could not feel fear. Now he would no longer have to love his father, for he could not feel love.

Now he would no longer have to become angry, for nothing roused his anger. Draco had been unique before, and now he was perfect. For ice was flawless, crystalline, and cool. Exactly as Draco wanted to be.

He merely had to make sure to never remember that ice melted. And that some day, so would he.

Draco sighed as his thoughts turned morbid. He would never melt, and he would never give up his icy façade. He relied too heavily on the freedom provided by his mask to ever give it up. He listened to McGonagall droning on and on about some aspect of Transfiguration he had learned as a babe in arms, and looked down at himself briefly. A small smile touched his lips before fleeing, and he returned his gaze to the teacher.

He knew his hair was perfect, pulled back in a sleek tail that hung down to beneath his shoulders. His clothes were perfectly pressed, thanks to a Malfoy House Elf who followed him from place to place, his legs were stretched out in the aisle, and his arms were crossed loosely over his chest. His notes were perfection, the elegant script covering the parchment in neat rows.

Draco smirked, completely satisfied with the way the day was going. Not once had he had a disagreement with anyone, his House was showing an unusual amount of respect to him due to his 'lesson' the night before, and he was still impeccable. If it wasn't against his nature, he would have smiled in pleasure. As it was, however, he was content to smirk.

"Today we will be beginning the Animagus Lessons." McGonagall's statement succeeded in gathering Draco's attention, and he cocked his head in interest. Finally- the old biddy was about to teach them something he hadn't learned.

"When starting the Animagus Lessons, the first thing you must do is figure out what Animal your other form will be. Contrary to popular belief, you cannot choose this form. The form that will make itself know to you was chosen by your magic the day you were born, and it can never be changed. That is the reason you have never heard any credible stories of Witches and Wizards having two Animagus forms." McGonagall paused, and her sharp eyes landed on Draco's relaxed and confident figure.

"When a Witch or Wizard finds out what their Animagus form is, they begin to exhibit signs of the creature. Take, for example, a Horse. If a Witch or Wizard has an Animagus form of a Horse, then they will be able to run longer and further and faster than before. There will also be the worse side-effects, such as an aversion to meat, but usually the good far out-weight the bad.

During this class we will discuss the method of the transformation, the spell required to know your Form, and finally the actual transformation. You are not required to complete the Animagus Transformation here, though it is preferred. While in school, your license from the Ministry is free, and you do not need to pay for a Ministry appointed tutor."

Minerva's gaze roamed over the class, and she nodded once. "Are there any questions?" No one moved. "Very well then. Here is the spell." With a flick of her wand, the incantation appeared on the board, and she turned back to the class. "You will practice the spell wandless until you say it right, and when you are sure, you will call me over. I will recite the spell with you, and we will both see your form. Only one person will go at a time, and I will not reveal your form unless you wish me to." Walking to her desk, she called over her shoulder, "Begin."

Draco muttered the spell- a simple one really. _Revealious Animagus?_ Who had thought this crap up? But he said it twice more, then stopped, knowing he knew how to say it. Pansy to his left was muttering it under her breath, and Crabbe and Goyle were saying it by syllables. Draco shook his head in consternation- where had those two gotten so stupid? Certainly not from their parents, as both sets were abnormally competent in everything they did.

A few minutes later McGonagall started walking around the room and helping the students with the spell. Draco merely ignored her as she walked past, and smirked at the expression of determined patience on her face. Soon McGonagall started back to the front of the room, and began casting the spells with the students who were ready for her.

Draco let his mind drift off in a haze of boredom as the class dragged on and on with nothing interesting happening. The spell was a quiet one, as only McGonagall and the student she was currently performing the incantation with could see the results. But they stared at the desk in front of the student, and apparently saw something there because without fail the teen would smile, glower, or shrug at whatever they saw.

He watched with interest, however, when the old woman got to the Golden Trio. The Weasel went first- shock- and Draco watched the freckled face intently for the reaction. He frowned, though, when the red-headed fool grinned widely and turned to the Mudblood. Draco could not hear what was said, but the bushy-haired Know-It-All smiled and Potter- Draco cocked his head. Potter merely shrugged, and went back to whatever he was doing.

Shaking off the oddity that was Potter, Draco turned to watch Granger go. After a moment, she frowned and looked up at McGonagall. The teacher shrugged and patted her shoulder, and turned to Potter. Waiting a moment before rapping her wand against his desk, McGonagall frowned at the Golden Boy. He flushed slightly and shoved his hand under his desk as though hiding some terrible evil from the teacher.

Draco pursed his lips as they cast the spell, and McGonagall's face reflected her pure shock. Potter just shrugged, and whispered something to the Head of his House. She frowned ferociously, but Potter gave her such a piteous look that she nodded reluctantly. Potter went back to his previous actions, ignoring his pestering friends, and McGonagall moved over to the Slytherin side of the room.

Stopping by Draco, the Transfiguration Professor cleared her throat. "Well Mister Malfoy? Are you ready?" Draco shrugged gracefully. Like he cared. McGonagall and he cast the spell, and for a moment nothing happened. But then a hazy image formed in the air above his desk, and Draco sat upright. Ignoring the consternation the move caused his fellow Slytherins, Draco stared.

No, no, no, no, no. This could not be happening to him. No- no Merlin a _Salamander_? The rare magical creature that only incidentally inhabited fire and was one of the Highest symbols of _Light and Good and Happy was his Animagus form!?_ He snapped his head up and glared at McGonagall, who was staring at the image in as much shock as Draco.

"What is the meaning of this?" Draco's furious voice cracked through the classroom, and every head- even Potters- turned to stare at him. McGonagall looked at him incredulously, more concerned by his Animagus form than his outburst.

"Mr. Malfoy, perhaps you should talk to-"

"No!" Draco cut her off, standing and shoveling his stuff into his bag, "No! I will not have you telling anyone! Do I make myself clear?" The class gasped as Draco made his demand, icy composure long forgotten by now. He didn't even wait for an answer before walking out of the classroom and storming to his quarters.

It was a long time before Draco settled down enough to actually think about his Form. A Salamander? For Heavens sake- Draco enjoyed his icy reputation and calm way of viewing things. The last thing he needed was for a temperamental Fire-Elemental to destroy his way of life and his only means of surviving the Dark Lord. Ice was comfortable, ice was cool, ice had no feelings.

Fire, on the other hand… Draco laughed a bit desperately, then cursed. Even now his icy mask was melting, and he couldn't seem to hold onto it. Fire was molten, ever changing. Hot and passionate and wild, it destroyed everything in its path and left nothing but ashes and dust behind. Exactly what he needed in life, yes, to burn hot and strong and die after a short while because the Dark Lord no longer had a use for his inconsistent temper.

Ice. Fire.

Cold. Hot.

Composed. Wild.

Comfortable. Intolerable.

Unfathomable. Uncontrollable.

Draco dropped his head in his hands, not noticing the Mudblood enter their Common Room. As Head Girl and Boy they shared a two room dorm with a connecting Common Room. Draco usually ignored her and now was no different. She walked past him quietly and shut herself into her room.

* * *

After a week Draco couldn't stand it any longer. If this was his form, then he would have it. It belonged to him, and so what if he could no longer access his icy mask? Fire melts ice, and therefore must be more powerful. He could live with that.

He began studying in the Room of Requirement, waiting until Granger was sleeping before leaving and staying in the Room the whole night. Sometime he slept, and as he dreamed he could swear he heard a deep voice laugh, shaking the walls and rumbling right to the foundations, filling him with a sense of comfort and security.

One Friday night three weeks after Draco began studying he mastered the spell. Looking around the Room, he prayed silently that this worked. He had not been able to replace his icy mask since the last Transfiguration class he had gone to- Dumbledore had pulled him from it for the duration of the Animagus lessons seeing as how Draco was ready to murder McGonagall- and the Slytherins thought he was going insane.

It was no more than the truth, however. The need to touch the fire dancing on the candles wick was overwhelming, and he could stare at the fireplace for hours without moving. And worse- he was snappish. Angry. He got into fights with anyone over the stupidest of things. Draco no longer looked perfect- though to anyone else he was still as immaculately dressed as ever- and falling asleep was a trial when there was a fire in the next room and he didn't trust himself to be near it. So he hoped that once he placated this creature living inside of himself he could go back to normal.

It was worth a shot, anyway.

With a deep breath, Draco spoke. The words were hard to speak, feeling as though they were being wrenched from deep inside of him, and… heavy… in an odd way. But Draco managed, and waited.

Suddenly a searing pain lanced through his body, and he collapsed in on himself, crying out. If Draco hadn't known this was going to happen, he would be very scared right now. As it was, he merely sobbed in agony. His body felt as though it were twisting around him, coming apart at the seams and thrust back together in the wrong places. After a while, Draco just blacked out.

When he woke, Draco was disoriented and confused. Was the Room that much bigger? What was on the wall? Even as he thought these things he was moving, rising from the floor and floating in the air. Had he been even slightly more awake he would have panicked, but Draco just went with it. Moving towards the wall, he stopped, dumbfounded.

In the mirror he was the creature he had seen on his desk. But… something was different. He was about three feet long as near as he could tell, and aquiline. But his scales- instead of the fiery red depicted by the creature he had seen, his were blue lined with silver, and his eyes were a startling sapphire shot through with his natural silver. Draco twisted around to see himself from every angle, and had to admit grudgingly that he was not bad looking.

A sight out of the corner of his eye caught his attention, and he turned suddenly. There, in the corner of the Room, was the biggest fireplace Draco had ever seen. And right then, it was all he wanted. Before he knew what he was doing, Draco was in the flames and bathing in the comforting heat of the blaze. As his mind slowly caught up with what he was doing Draco flipped out.

Flinging himself out of the fire and frantically checking himself for burns, Draco sighed as he realized he was fine. And then the temptation to return to the flames came back- and he gave in.

And for the rest of the weekend, Draco bathed in flickering flames of red and gold, relaxing for the first time in a long while. And he no longer cared about later, for the now was enough.

* * *

"Draco?" Granger asked hesitantly, "Are you alright?"

Draco turned to the Gryffindor, and grinned. Loving the look of total shock on her face, Draco widened it as he replied, "Never better, Mudblood. Why do you suddenly care?"

Hermione frowned at the boy, and walked out without answering. Draco shrugged and looked away, eyes landing immediately on the roaring fire. He grinned again. Merlin love the end of November- every fireplace and candle was lit. Walking over to the hearth and dropping into a crouch, he stuck his hand in the flames.

The flames danced over his hand joyously, climbing up his wrist slyly as they twined around his fingers. He let them for a moment before shaking them off and rising. Today was Monday, and he needed to be in class soon. Rather- he needed to re-teach the House of Slytherin why you didn't mess with a Malfoy no matter how frazzled they acted.

Three hours later his House was properly terrified of him again. He leaned back in his chair in Divination and smirked at Pansy, who dropped her gaze as she paled. A few pranks, a few vicious curses, a few well-aimed threats from his bodyguards and all was normal. To Draco's eternal surprise and relief he'd even managed to regain his icy mask, though now it was only that- a mask.

He no longer needed to hide behind a façade of icy composure- though he did so anyway. With the mask he could control his Slytherins so much easier. They already knew how to please him when he was the Ice Prince of Slytherin.

After all, no one needed to know that the ice was merely the thin veneer hiding the Salamander inside. Because really- who would expect such a thing? And the element of surprise was Draco's favorite weapon.

_

* * *

_

Oh my hey I love this fic. It's complete- and I think it's the best thing I've ever written. Totally inspired, if I may say so myself. But read, review, and tell me what

you_ think, since that's actually the only thing I really care about. Otherwise, please check out my other stuff, and remember, I'm only here till 02 January! I really should edit my profile..._

_Ta!_

_Netrixie_


	2. Fire Darling

**Disclaimer: **This is not mine- any of the ideas. I will admit that the compilation of these ideas might possibly have been conceived by me, but that too is iffy. The plot, however, is mine. What a crappy disclaimer…. And this is so rated 'R'…

**Authours Note: **Sentient buildings and Rooms idea borrowed ever-so-slightly from_ 'Spindles End'_ by Robin McKinley. Salamander idea borrowed a-bit-more-obviously from _'The Fire Rose'_ by Mercedes Lackey. Read them both, they're a lot better than 'very good'.

**Title: **Fire Darling

**DEDICATION: impishatremis--- cuz yes, I do have turrets**

* * *

Harry called the fire to his hand again, staring with rapt fascination at the dancing flames. They swirled and glided over his palm, they wrapped around his fingers like a long lost lover. The brilliant blue at their heart eased to a blinding white that made dark shadows twist across the floor.

Harry flicked his fingers towards the ceiling and the flames grew. The flames no longer licked at his fingers and caressed his palm, they extended and shot to the sky- always staying connected to Harry. The blue feet of the flame tapped out a pattern on his hand while its torso swayed and bent in the slight breeze from the open window. Little flicks of silver flame reached out to stroke Harry's cheek, and he leaned into the touch.

He stared at the flame dancing in his hand, dancing for the sheer joy of the movement. White flames flickered at the top, like hair drifting about the head of the dancer. Harry closed his fist slowly and the flames retreated, coming down off of their high and back to his hand. The flames spread from his palm to his wrist, from his wrist to his elbow, and from his elbow to his shoulder.

The fiery glove cradled him, the rushing of the flames a soft voice singing in his ear. Harry relaxed into his chair and let the fire do as it willed, just watching the sight of his arm engulfed in blue and white flame.

The Room of Requirement was silent, as Harry was the only one here. Hermione had forbidden him from releasing his fire in the Tower after he had accidentally burned her, and so he had wandered to the Room. Looking at the hallway where he was to make his request, all he had wanted was a fire retardant room where he could just relax and enjoy himself. Nothing more, nothing less.

The Room had provided for him, and now Harry was spending all of his free time here, just letting his fire play and frolic and dance. He could hear a soft voice whispering in his ear, and smiled. His magic always had been a vocal creature. There was a peace in this room, a peace brought about by lack of expectations and cares and worries.

Here, Harry could finally be who he wanted to be, he could do what he wanted to do. He didn't have to worry about what Hermione was going to think when she saw him letting his fire out again, he didn't have to worry about scaring his roommates or the Firsties. Here, he was free.

Harry sat upright and his fire came to attention… like a dog whose master has just called its name. He stood and walked to the center of the room, his fire hissing encouragements into his ear. Harry held his free arm out and brought the engulfed one close to it, and let his left arm catch fire. He sighed contentedly as the flames danced for joy at the freedom to move, and twined around his arms like snakes of flame.

He didn't hear the door open, but when an oh-so-familiar voice spoke, he sighed.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" Malfoy's voice was frigid, and Harry frowned gently. Here in this beautiful warmth with his dancing and joyous flames caressing his body and relaxing him, he didn't want to deal with the Ice Prince of Slytherin. Harry turned around, and Malfoy froze as he took in the sight that was Harry Potter.

His arms were covered in leaping blue and silvery-white flames, the shadows adding a hint of mystery to the Gryffindor's face. He seemed to be in no pain, though, and from what Draco could tell he'd interrupted the other teen. But Draco could not find it in him to leave the other boy to himself. He had come to the Room looking for a place to shed his human skin and take on his Animagus form. And right now, the temptation was overwhelming.

Harry watched Draco curiously as the blonde came closer, seemingly unafraid of the fire dancing along his arms. In point of fact, the Slytherin seemed just as fascinated as Harry usually was. It was such a shocking thing for Harry to see that that he didn't notice Draco coming closer and closer until the flames reached for the blonde's robes.

Harry jerked back, but Draco wrapped a pale, elegant hand around Harry's wrist and pulled the Gryffindor close. The flames leaped, delirious with joy, from one to the other and back again, until both were lit with the blue and silvery-white flames that had coated Harry.

Harry relaxed into Draco's embrace abruptly once he realized the blonde was unharmed, and seemingly healthy. And when he glanced up at the aristocratic face above his, he saw the unaccountable bliss etched onto Draco's features. Harry stared for a moment, but reached up a flame-bathed hand to cup the delicate arch of Draco's cheekbone. The fire flared at the contact, and licked Draco's ear. But the flames merely played with the alabaster skin before moving on, combing through the Slytherin's hair and leaving only ribbons and sparks behind.

Draco moaned at the feeling of these flames caressing his body, and unconsciously held Harry tighter. He felt the flames dance across his skin, his clothing, his hair. He felt the irrational urge to strip and let the flames flit over his body as he called up his other form. He looked to Harry and saw the other boy beaming gently up at him. And for a moment, Draco could hardly breathe.

In a flash he had captured those enticing lips, moaning and holding Harry closer as wave after wave of fire crashed through his body. He was melting from the heat of the flames dancing through his system, melting from the feel of Harry Potter's mouth against his own, melting into the flames that surrounded and upheld him.

He bathed in Harry's fire, he drank it down, he took it. And Harry gave it to him, gave it to Draco freely because finally he had found someone to share this with, someone who was not afraid of the fire but craved it as he did. He let his fire consume his reason, his worries, his fears, and let the flames whisper their intriguing ideas into his ear. Harry felt Draco's mouth move away from his lips and moaned at the loss of contact, but gasped as those same lips attacked his throat. Draco sucked in Harry's fire as much as his skin, finding more satisfaction than he could have reasonably expected from the action.

Harry provided the fire, Draco took it. Harry was the fire, Draco bathed in it. Harry made the flames higher and stronger and hotter and Draco dragged Harry to the floor with him as his bones melted under the erotic heat. Harry straddled Draco's waist, pulling the blonde up for a needy kiss as the flames cooed at and surrounded them.

Draco heard the voices in the rushing of the flame, but focused in on the smaller boy demanding his attention. He held the boy close to his body, shivering as the flames licked his chest and danced across the fabric. Harry barely needed any encouraging before he was rocking against Draco, emerald eyes glazed and lit with an eerie silver that matched the color of the flames winding about them and drawing them ever closer together.

Draco held onto Harry's waist as the teen knelt above him and gripped his hips, and watched, fascinated by the enraptured ecstasy that was overcoming Harry's face. They moved together, spurred on by the heated whispers of the flames that encased their bodies and made it impossible to see what they were doing. If anyone had walked in just then, they would have run out screaming for the entire center of the room was a blazing furnace.

Draco bit his lip as he rocked harder against the boy above him, and smiled grimly at the feel of the blood racing down his chin. One of the flames that decorated his body and tormented him darted in and licked at it, once, twice, thrice before darting away and exploring his ear. They were breathing the fire in, and exhaling flames that giggled and laughed as they were released. It was far too much for Draco, who slammed them together and they cried out as their minds whited-out from the bliss, and for a while the only sound in the Room was the chuckling of the flames that bound them together.

Finally Harry picked his head up from where it was resting on Draco's chest and chanced a smile at the other boy. The Slytherin returned it, and ran a hand through Harry's wild locks. The flames laughed gleefully as they followed Draco's motion and left ribbons of fire gracing their Master's hair.

"Can you call them in?" Draco asked softly, more amazed at the perfect fit of Harry in his arms than anything else. Harry nodded as he sat, and- still straddling Draco's waist- clapped his hands together and held his right hand out, palm up. The flames resisted for a moment, clinging to Draco as they tried to escape Harry's command, but eventually they flew to Harry and coiled up in his palm sulkily.

Harry laughed, and petted the pouting flames with one gentle finger. "I don't think they were quite done with you, Draco," he pointed out, his voice merry. He glanced at the boy beneath him after a moment, and cocked his head. "Why could you touch them? And- you know- do all that other… stuff… with them?"

Draco sat up and scooted out from under Harry. "I'll show you, but you can't tell anyone, Harry. You have to promise me that."

Harry nodded, and added, "I swear." Draco debated for a moment, then stood. In one fluid motion, he turned from ordinary Draco Malfoy to something else. He was about three feet long with blue scales highlighted with silver. He was vaguely lizard-like, but he was as close to a lizard as deformed Hephaestus was to Aphrodite. He spun in a lazy circle in mid air, and Harry gasped as recognition hit him.

"You're a Salamander!" The Gryffindor said, eyes lighting as Draco drifted nearer to him. "No wonder you could stand to be in my flames." Draco draped his body over Harry's arm, and placed his chin in the palm of Harry's hand. The flames chattered excitedly as they swarmed the Animagus' body, swathing him in flames the color of his scales. Harry stroked Draco's back gently, and chuckled when he felt the rumbling purr emanating from the Salamander.

"I gather you're Unregistered," Harry said, and smiled as Draco reared his head up and looked at him in what he could only describe as sarcastic contempt. "Of course; you would have be," Harry went on, still stroking the Salamander's back. "The Ministry would have a fit that Draco Malfoy's Animagus form was a Magical Creature. If they found out it's a Salamander, well." Harry unconsciously brought Draco closer to his chest, and finished his thought softly, "I don't think they'd ever let you live a normal life."

Draco rubbed the top of his head against the underside of Harry's chin, and Harry managed a smile. The flames darted here and there as the two teens rested, winding about their bodies and chasing the chill from the Room. Draco released Harry's arm after a moment, and stood on the Gryffindor's chest. In a flash Draco was back as a human, straddling Harry's waist with his hands on either side of the teens head.

Harry smiled and reached for the blonde as the flames went wild, covering Draco's body from head to toe in a sheet of bluish fire. Draco met Harry's lips eagerly, wondering vaguely what he had done to deserve this. But the warm heat of the flames, the electric feel of those same flames caressing his body everywhere as Harry clung to him and offered Draco everything-- he had to stop thinking.

Breaking apart with a gasp as the need for air became urgent, Draco leaned his head against Harry's. "I'm glad I found this room." Harry smiled, and surged forward so that Draco was kneeling and Harry was between his legs.

"I'm glad you walked in on me." Harry watched as his flames stroked Draco's cheek, and combed his hair and dove beneath his clothing. Draco's arms tightened on the Gryffindor as the flames ecstatically did Harry's bidding, and Harry grinned at the sight of unadulterated pleasure crossing the Slytherin's face and shining from beneath his half-lidded eyes.

Grabbing Draco's hair and meeting him for a blazing kiss, Harry smiled. He had finally found someone to share his gift with, and if the spasms rocking through Draco's body were any indication, the blonde wasn't going anywhere.

And Harry could live with that.

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione's scandalized voice broke through the boys thoughts, and he frowned up at her. "Where have you been all weekend!?" The entire Hall could hear her shrill question, and Harry frowned for a moment more. But then memories started to dance through his head, and a satisfied smile came to rest on his lips. His eyes darted up to search out Draco from under his lashes, and he bit his lip as he saw the Slytherin.

Draco reached out to one of the candles lighting Slytherin Table, and cupped the flame. Holding it in his palm, he made sure his House wasn't watching him. As Harry's eyes heated and became edged in burning silver, Draco let the fire dance along his hand, allowing it to twine around his fingers before returning it to the wick.

Harry glanced up at Hermione, who paled at the sight of the flames dancing behind his eyes. "I was busy." Standing abruptly and walking out of the Great Hall, Harry hurried to the Room. He wouldn't have long before Draco got there, and he wanted everything to be perfect.

Five minutes later when Draco edged inside the door, the Room was blazing. Fire danced and twined through the furniture of the Room, leaving nary a trace of its passage. Harry stood in the center of the blaze, dressed only in his flames and Draco's abandoned robe. In a heartbeat Draco was undressed and next to his Gryffindor, desperately reaching for both teen and flame, needing the contact.

As the two bodies writhed on the floor accompanied by the flames that licked at pale and golden skin, a deep chuckle was heard. Neither boy noticed it, but the flames grew greater, higher, hotter, and spun faster and faster around the two teens, obstructing the view of their Masters in ecstasy.

And as time held still, the Room looked on in pleased triumph, and Hogwarts chuckled again.

_

* * *

_

If anyone wants to do FanArt for this fic, you are more than welcome to. I would really, really love to see some of the stuff depicted in this fic in paint/computer graphics/ sketches/whatever you really talented people use. Just an idea… lol.

_And thanks for all your wonderful reviews! You guys mean the world to me, honestly. I'll miss you all when I leave for Boot Camp again, but never fear! This is a finished fic, and if I don't get to post all 7 chapters before I leave, I've shown my sister how to post for me. So there __**shouldn't **__(note the emphasis, lol) be any problems with updates._

_Ta!_

_Netrixie_


	3. Flames Dancing

**Disclaimer: **This is not mine- any of the ideas. I will admit that the compilation of these ideas might possibly have been conceived by me, but that too is iffy. The plot, however, is mine. Crappy, crappy… might have to fix these disclaimers… way bad, man...

**Authours Note: **Sentient buildings and Rooms idea borrowed ever-so-slightly from_ 'Spindles End' _by Robin McKinley. Salamander idea borrowed a-bit-more-obviously from _'The Fire Rose'_ by Mercedes Lackey. Read them both, they're a lot better than 'very good'.

**Title: **Flames Dancing

* * *

"You will be working in groups of four for this assignment," Flitwick said, squeaky voice cracking as he struggled to be heard over the rambunctious teens. "I will assign you your partners-" he was cut off by the loud complaints filling the classroom- though the students hadn't been paying attention to him of course they had heard _that_- "None of that, now." Flitwick waited for the students to settle down before unrolling a piece of parchment and reading off names.

"Now, lets see… yes. Finnegan, Thomas, Zabini, Parkinson, group one. Bulstrode, Longbottom, Nott, Brown, group two. Patil, Greengrass, Crabbe, Goyle, group three. Malfoy, Granger, Weasley, Potter, group four." Raising his voice again to be heard over the uproar in the classroom, Flitwick added, "Your group project is on the board, listed by number, and due in two weeks. And remember-" he called out, but his voice was largely drowned out by the sounds of students leaving- "please don't kill each other!"

Pansy walked along next to Draco, and said diffidently, "You must be annoyed at having to work with so many Gryffindors. Flitwick did not divide your group correctly."

Draco looked down at Pansy with no expression on his face. "You may be happy that you are in a group with a fellow Slytherin, and you will not speak to me of this disgusting matter again." The girl paled, nodded, and walked away. Draco raised an approving brow at the level of obedience he received from his House, and leaned against the wall. The three Gryffindors who had been hovering in the distance finally came to him, and Draco had to hide a smile as his lover's eyes flickered and danced.

"What?" He spat, and the Weasel immediately bristled.

"We're in your group Malfoy, and we thought-"

"Oh, you did, did you?" Draco murmured. The boy flushed to match his hair and Granger scowled at Draco.

"Listen Malfoy- we just want to get good grades on this assignment-"

"Indeed, Granger. I assume you will be doing all the work in order to ensure our 'O'?" Draco hadn't moved from his relaxed position on the wall, and watched in amusement as Granger and Weasley assumed tense and hostile poses. Harry was- for all intents and purposes- ignoring them all. Draco wanted to laugh, but refrained.

"Shut up Malfoy, just listen." Hermione was mad now, and Draco chuckled inside as Harry rolled his eyes at a suit of armor. "You _will _be in our Common Room at seven, and we _will _work on the project for two hours. Then Harry and Ron will leave and you can go back to moping or terrorizing Slytherin or whatever it is that you do."

Draco straightened and began to clap slowly. "Brava, brava Granger. What a lovely performance. Will there be an encore?" Hermione's eyes narrowed and she grabbed Ron and Harry and stormed away. Draco waited patiently, and three minutes later Harry reappeared.

Nodding to Draco and walking past him, Harry walked into an unoccupied classroom and turned as Draco shut the door. Sitting on the edge of a desk, Harry grinned at the blonde. "You just couldn't let it go, could you?" he asked cheekily, and Draco mock-growled.

"Listen, you," he said as he walked to Harry and pulled the Gryffindors legs around his waist, "I might love you, but I do not have to put up with them." Harry smirked at the admission as Draco closed the distance between them and brought them together in a searing kiss. A flicker of flame escaped Harry's control as he sighed happily and pressed against Draco, and Draco closed his eyes in bliss as the fires began dancing over their bodies.

Later Harry and Ron were frog-marched to the Head's Common Room, putting up a fight against Hermione the entire way. Draco was reclining in his chair looking for all the world as though _he _had scheduled this entire thing and was waiting for the lazy children to show up. Harry sprawled on the floor with his bag and books, and Draco sneered at the brunette.

"Really, Potter. Didn't those Muggle relatives of yours teach you _any_ manners?"

Harry stared up at the Slytherin, and Draco was the only one who could see the fire laughing behind his eyes. "You're one to talk, you glorified lapdog." Draco bristled, but Hermione came into the room dragging Ron behind her and put an end to the 'confrontation'.

"Boys. Enough. We need to be working, and I for one cannot work in a hostile environment."

"Then you chose the wrong place to hold this study session, Granger," Draco replied with a smirk, "for how else would you expect these Gryffindors to act when in a room occupied by a Slytherin?"

Ron growled at the blonde, but ignored him once Hermione smacked his arm. "Shut. Up." Hermione gritted through her teeth. "Just. Shut. Up." Throwing Ron into a chair and taking one herself, Hermione took out her notebook and began reading the information it contained, glancing up and glaring at everyone until they also began studying.

The study sessions continued that way for the next week, and eventually even Ron was able to ignore Draco and get to work. Harry was stretched out on the floor one night ostensibly reading his book, but in actuality thinking about Draco. They had had a conversation in the Room of Requirements a few days ago, and somehow- Harry himself wasn't even sure how he'd done it- he'd gotten Draco to agree to tell Hermione about their relationship. Having been together for well over a month now, Harry wanted to tell the girl. Ron would flip, he knew, but Hermione would be able to see past the differences and actually accept their relationship. He hoped.

Harry glanced up at Draco through his lashes and smiled to himself as he saw the blonde watching the fire. The flames reflected sapphire in his eyes and cast shadows over the face Harry had come to love. The Slytherin was still as he studied the flames and Harry studied his body. Broad shoulders were hidden under a perfectly tailored silk shirt that clung to the lithe form and tapered to a slim waist. The long sleeves were rolled neatly to just before his elbows, and the first two buttons of the shirt were undone. His arse and legs were encased in black trousers of the highest quality and showcased the flawlessness of the youngest Malfoy. Draco felt Harry's eyes on him, for he turned and returned the smaller boys stare. For a moment, nothing existed but them, and the fire.

But then Hermione stretched, and stood. Closing her book and tapping Ron on the shoulder to wake him up, she yawned as she said, "Right. I think that that's enough for tonight. Same thing tomorrow?" No one answered, and she shrugged. "Okay, same thing tomorrow."

Ron ambled out, forgetting Harry was there, and left the other three alone. Draco continued reading as though he hadn't heard Hermione, and Harry flopped over until he lay on his back. He looked up at Hermione and she smiled at the look in his eyes, and nodded. She'd make him his hot chocolate, just for those pleading eyes.

Walking into the kitchenette area, Hermione put a pan on the tiny stove and began the process of making the hot chocolate Muggle-style. It was much better that way. Soon, though, she heard voices being raised in the other room and sighed. Time to go and separate the combatants.

But when she got to the mostly shut door she stopped. There was just enough of a crack for her to see through, and the words were much clearer now. Hermione felt a bit guilty about not helping her friend out, but she wanted to see what would happen- and if they could resolve this on their own.

"Give it to me, Potter." Draco's voice was cold and demanding, and Hermione frowned. What had Harry taken? But then an astonishing thing happened- Harry, still laying on the floor, grinned up at Draco and giggled.

"It's mine, you bully. Get your own." Now Hermione was really confused- what did Draco want? And why was Harry _giggling? _Draco leaned down and stared the brunette in the eyes.

"Give. It. To. Me. _Now_. Potter."

Harry pouted, and a corner of Draco's lip twitched at the sight. Harry looked at his hand, then up at Draco again. "No," he sulked, and Hermione raised a brow- Harry _sulked_?- "you aren't asking correctly. Besides, even if I wanted to share her with you, you know you'd take her and she'd like you better."

Draco laughed, a deep rich sound that shook Hermione to her core. She'd _never_ heard him laugh like that before. "Harry," he said, his voice as rich as caramel and as sinfully delicious, "you know she'd never do that. She likes you much more than she likes me." Harry continued pouting as Hermione stared in disbelief.

Harry bit his lip as he stared at Draco, then propped himself up on his elbows. Holding his right hand before his face, he snapped his fingers and his hand was engulfed in flame. Hermione winced in reaction, rubbing a spot on the fleshy part of her palm where that same flame had singed her. Harry's fires were the hottest thing she had ever felt, and now he was threatening Draco with them. Stepping closer to the door, Hermione froze once more.

"She'd better," Harry muttered as the flames twisted round his fingers. Draco reached out and grabbed Harry's burning hand, hauling the petit brunette up and into his lap in one motion. But he didn't seem to notice that his hand had caught fire as he gazed into Harry's eyes, and Hermione leaned against the door, faint.

Draco stared into Harry's eyes, watching as the silver flames bubbled up from the depths and shot streaks of fire into emerald orbs. The Gryffindor was straddling him again, not that Draco minded, and settled closer into the Slytherin's chest. Draco held his free hand up and a single lick of flame jumped across to land in his palm. The flame twisted and swayed in pleasure, resolving into a flickering silhouette of a dancer. She twined around Draco's wrist and fingers, wrapping her flames snugly until no part of Draco's hand was free of silvery-blue fire.

She laughed up at him joyously, the sound a deep distant roar that rang with glee. Harry chuckled and stroked the flame, who curled about his finger at the sensation. Draco shook his head as he watched, and chuckled reluctantly. "I don't know how you made her Harry, but I must admit, you deserve her."

Harry smirked, and replied, "Oh, but you mistake me. I made her for_ you_." A raised eyebrow was the only response, and Harry and the flame giggled in delight. "I was watching the fires one day and I realized that you can never get enough of them-" Draco blushed, and Harry smirked- "so I decided that you needed a way to access them." He paused then added thoughtfully, "She'll also be able to tell me where you are and what you're doing."

Draco thought that over for a minute, resettling Harry into his lap. Finally he looked up at Harry and pouted. "But I like it when I'm with you and the flames. Not just myself. I don't like to do it by myself."

"Oh, no- she wouldn't be able to provide _that _much fire. She's just there to keep you company and let you get a small taste of me every now and again." Draco's eyes locked in on Harry's lips, and the tiny flame chuckled happily as she began climbing to Draco's shoulder. Harry licked his lips in response, and moved closer to the blonde.

The flames began to grow, leaping from where Harry and Draco's hands met to land in Draco's hair and weave ribbons of silver fire through the silky strands. Draco brought his free hand up to cup Harry's cheek, and the fire raced along the pale skin to cavort in wild black hair. And when their lips met, the rushing whispers of the flames echoed through the room. Fire danced along skin and clothing as its Masters came together, and darted with abandon as the kiss heated and intensified.

Draco's flame chuckled from atop his head, and spread, covering his hair with a fiery silver patina that trapped in the heat that was building in their bodies. Flames licked at Draco's closed eyes, Harry's thudding pulse, and at all the areas where their bodies met. Flames caressed the seam of their lips, darting in as the boys parted imperceptibly for breath. With the flames dancing in their lungs and mouths and hair and caressing hands and cheeks and thighs, Draco almost forgot why he wasn't taking Harry right here and now.

But then a soft cough sounded, and the flames chittered angrily as Harry broke away from Draco to stare at Hermione. His friend was standing at the door to the kitchen area fanning herself, and Harry frowned. It wasn't _that_ hot in here. But then he saw her expression, and flushed. Ah, okay. She wasn't happy he was making out with his 'rival' in the middle of a blaze in her living room. Got it.

Harry pulled back from Draco but stayed in his lap, and exhaled heavily, not surprised to see a happily crackling flame emerge from his throat. Draco raised a brow but did the same, and exhaled a large blue fire ball that shot at Hermione before returning to Harry and curling into a sulking ball of unhappy mischief in his hand. Harry stroked it gently and it perked up a bit, perhaps thinking that the nasty bushy-haired female would leave. But when Hermione just widened her eyes and stared at the sight, it noticeably deflated.

Draco ignored Granger and took the sulking ball of fire from Harry and held it up to his nose. "I agree," he told the fireball solemnly, "we should have you burn off all her hair for interrupting us." With a _whoosh!_ the ball expanded and danced in front of Draco's face excitedly. Draco and the fireball looked to Harry, who sighed and shook his head. Both deflated this time, and Draco and his new friend sulked as Harry turned to a bemused Hermione.

"Um, hi. So- how much did you see?" Harry asked nervously, and Hermione answered absently as she watched the pouting flames covering Draco's unsociable body.

"Oh, right from you giving a piece of a fire to Draco." Harry flushed and shifted in Draco's lap, earning himself a smack from the boy as he excited the sullen flames. Hermione turned away from the amazing sight of Draco Malfoy covered in Harry Potters signature fire and shook her head. "Go to wherever you go to do whatever you were doing. I'm going to bed." Saying so, Hermione turned and left, disappearing into her room.

Draco looked at Harry with mischief in his eyes, and Harry grinned right back. They barely made it to Draco's bed before the room erupted in flame.

* * *

"Draco," Pansy began in an offhand tone as they walked to the Great Hall, "you are on fire."

Draco raised a brow and brought a hand to his hair, frowning as he felt the warm tickle of a fire sprite against his palm. Bringing down his hand, he stared at the happily laughing flames that wound around his fingers. He shook his hand but they just chuckled gleefully and held on tighter. Draco took a deep breath and turned to face Pansy when his face was once more composed.

"It seems that I am." And he left it at that, walking into the Great Hall and glowering at Harry. The brunette just grinned, and went back to his conversation with Hermione. Draco sighed, and resigned himself to two rather unusual Familiars. As he ate, he noted what a good thing it was that he had such an iron control over his House. Otherwise he would never get away with half the stunts he pulled.

And walking around with two fire sprites was not the least of them.

_

* * *

_

Incidentally, I'm a pyro. XD

heheheheheheheeeee-- love,

Netrixie


	4. Hades Rising

**Disclaimer: **This is not mine- any of the ideas. I will admit that the compilation of these ideas might possibly have been conceived by me, but that too is iffy. The plot, however, is mine. What a crappy disclaimer… o.O

**Authours Note: **Sentient buildings and Rooms idea borrowed ever-so-slightly from _'Spindles End'_ by Robin McKinley. Salamander idea borrowed a-bit-more-obviously from _'The Fire Rose'_ by Mercedes Lackey. Read them both, they're a lot better than 'very good'.

**Title: **Hades Rising

* * *

"I refuse." Draco's voice was frozen, and it cracked through the Headmasters office like a whip of ice. Dumbledore sighed, and shook his head. Stroking his beard he studied the youngest Malfoy, and pursed his lips. Draco was seated in front of his desk, arms crossed ever-so-elegantly over his chest and legs stretched out before him. Severus stood over his shoulder looking inscrutable, and Harry Potter occupied the seat next to Draco, with Minerva holding the same position that her colleague did.

He tried again. "Mr. Malfoy, please reconsider. The protection afforded to you by the Order would be worth the risk, and you know the consequences of taking the Mark, even under protest. Voldemort is getting ready for a large scale attack, and Severus tells us that he will stop at nothing to destroy everyone. And if you are not protected, he will get to you." Draco merely stared at Dumbledore and ignored his words, and Albus turned a pleading eye to Severus. If anyone could get the hard-headed Slytherin to listen, it would be his Godfather.

"The Dark Lord has told me that within three weeks he will attack and kill as many as he can. From what I have gathered it will be his strongest push as of yet, and the rest of his Death Eaters do not doubt victory. If you choose to disregard the option Headmaster Dumbledore is offering you, you will be Marked. He is shoring up his forces as we speak, and needs the power you could provide him. However, if you choose to accept the Headmasters more than generous offer, you will never be subjected to the Dark Lord again."

"Ah yes," Draco said in response to Severus' words, "I can take refuge in Hogwarts until the War is over. Then, assuming that Potter over there 'wins', I will be released from my captivity and set loose on the general public. If however, the Dark Lord wins, I could be used as a bargaining chip for the Headmasters purposes. Is that correct?"

Dumbledore had opened his mouth to reply when he was cut off by Harry, who surprised everyone by looking up from his hands and saying, "Amazing, Malfoy. You've managed to accurately grasp the flaws of the system." The Gryffindor looked up at the blonde Slytherin and smirked. "Of course, it _would _seem to be the thing you would do. I mean really- the cowards way out always did suit you better."

"Whatever you might think about me, Potter, you should know I am not a coward." Draco glared at Harry even though he knew the other boy wasn't trying to make him angry. He and Harry stared at each other as the teachers berated them for their words, and Harry smirked again.

Turning to look at Dumbledore, Harry shrugged. "You shouldn't have given him the choice, Headmaster," he said innocently, "as you can see he's against helping us. You should just leave him to Voldemort's mercy."

"What would you have me do, Potter?" Draco asked over the voices of the incredulous Professors, and only Harry could hear the desperation he was hiding. "What other option _is _there for me if I do not want to serve that maniac? What- I could hide in the Manor or Hogwarts till the War is over and claim that I was neutral, in which case I will be shunned by the winner whoever it might be. Or I can declare for one side and damn the consequences." The office became silent as Draco leaned to Harry and repeated his words deliberately. "And I say again, _what would you have me do?"_

Harry stared into the silver eyes and smiled as the words made sense. So Draco actually wanted Harry to tell him what he should do? So be it.

"Tell the truth," he whispered into the silence, and nodded slowly as sapphire flames lit Draco's eyes. "Because after all, some of us already know." Draco leaned back in his chair as the teachers continued to watch the interaction in silence, wondering what had just happened. Harry stared into Draco's eyes still, wondering what was going on in the blonde's head.

Draco held his hand out to Harry suddenly. Harry paused for a moment, confused, but then Draco snapped his fingers and Harry grinned. Looking up into the confused eyes of the teachers watching them, Harry snapped his own fingers and Called his fire to hand. The flames erupted from his skin, bathing the room in silvery-blue light.

"What are you doing, you foolish child?" Snape snapped, reaching for his wand to extinguish the flames. But though they could feel the intense heat from where they were, McGonagall cocked her head and grabbed Severus' hand. Draco grinned as Harry turned and gave the Potions Masters an impish smile.

"Making Draco's choice for him, Sir." Two flames separated from Harry's dancing fires and darted across the gap to Draco. The Slytherin let them twine about his fingers nervously, curious as to why they had been Called up but uneasy with the Others present. Dumbledore sat back in consternation- how was this possible?

"Mr. Malfoy, how are- what are you doing?" Draco grinned at the normally unflappable Headmaster, and sighed lazily as the tense flames began exploring his body.

"I do believe I am on fire," Draco said with a drawl, "as should be quite obvious."

"Yes, yes, of course it is," Snape butted in, "But _how, _precisely, are you not being burned?"

"Well now," Draco replied with a secretive smile, "_that's _the right question to be asking." As Harry grinned Draco stood from his chair and shooed the flames from his body. They flitted back to Harry as the teachers watched, and Draco nodded once, to Minerva. Then he Changed.

Harry watched the expressions on the Professors faces as they witnessed Draco assuming his Animagus form. Surprise, on Snape's face, consternation on Dumbledore's. But McGonagall smirked, and fast enough that Harry wasn't sure he's seen it. Draco spun lazily in the air as the teachers exclaimed over his Form, and drifted over to Harry after a minute. Landing on the boy's arm as he had done many times before, Draco rested his chin in Harry's palm and let the excitable flames dance over his scales.

"Please change back, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said after a few moments of disbelief, "we have many things to discuss." Draco blinked lazily at the old man before doing as he was told. Harry _oomph-_ed as Draco's full weight landed on his lap, and the Slytherin turned and stared down at him in mock-concern.

"Are you quite alright, Potter?" he asked innocently, "I wouldn't want to damage the Boy-Who-Liv- _ow!_" Draco glared at Harry as he rubbed his ribs where a rather pointy elbow had just slammed into them. "Why did you do that, you goddamned Gryffindor menace?"

Harry smiled disingenuously as McGonagall _tsked _and halted their argument. "Boys, stop that. You should not be fighting anymore, especially given that Mr. Malfoy's Animagus form is so obviously a token of the Light." Draco snorted, Harry coughed, and Snape sneered.

McGonagall rolled her eyes as their antics, but pressed on. "And that is all besides the point, Mr. Malfoy. You have not yet told us what you are planning to do." Draco stopped stroking the blue fire ball in his hand as he considered the woman's statement. Harry was relaxed beneath him, and Draco could just see the wheels turning in his Godfather's head as Draco remained where he was and didn't even offer to move.

The office stayed silent as Draco thought, and even Fawkes refrained from making any sound. Finally Draco cocked his head and looked up. Smirking gently at the suddenly grinning Gryffindor he was sitting on, Draco drawled, "I shall declare for Harry, of course." The teachers sighed as he committed himself to support them against Voldemort, and Draco added slyly, "As he knew I would." Harry's grin just widened.

* * *

"You are intolerable." Harry pronounced grandly. Draco merely grinned, pleased with himself, as they rested in the Room of Requirements. They'd escaped the Headmasters office after Draco's declaration, and had hidden from the teachers that were chasing after them and demanding that they come back as 'we still have important matters to discuss, gentlemen!'

But Harry and Draco had escaped their clutches easily, almost as if Hogwarts itself was aiding them. They'd fallen into the Room breathless and laughing as Harry's flames danced around them, happy at their freedom. Now they were laying on the bed the Room had provided, getting their breath back and chuckling still.

"How did you know that they were going to hide us in the Headmasters office all day?" Harry said, continuing with his previous statement. "You even knew who was going to be there! That's insane, Draco." Draco smirked, and Harry set a flicker of flame his direction. "Tell me!"

Draco snorted and caught the flame, letting it twist its way about his fingers before answering Harry. "There's strong Seer blood in my family, on the Black side."

Harry looked unconvinced. "Yeah, right. Now tell me the truth."

"It _is _the truth!" Draco looked offended, and Harry grinned, "Ever since my Great-grandmother four hundred centuries ago, Blacks have been able to predict the future. Slightly," Draco amended, then added with a curled lip, "Even that Trelawney bint is a seventh cousin."

Harry snorted, then broke down in laughter. "I'm so sorry about that! Gods- I can't even imagine her as a relative."

"Oh, no, Potter, we do not associate ourselves with _that _crazy female. We do as all good Pureblood Families do and pretend she doesn't exist." Both boys laughed at that, though soon it quieted down in the Room. After a moment, Draco held up his hand to showcase the two fire sprites clinging to it, and turned to Harry.

"Do you want to know what names they finally chose? Hmm?" Harry laughed at Draco's indignant expression, and nodded. "I thought you might. This one-" Draco held up his first sprite and glowered at it- she laughed at him- "chose 'Pixy'. How original, yes?" Draco's lip curled at the flame twining around his fingers, and held up his other hand. "And _this_ one- I don't even- how on Earth-" Draco sputtered in his outrage, hardly able to speak. "_Bluebell!_ Harry, he wants to be called Bluebell! What kind of name is that!?"

Harry laughed at Draco some more, before rolling on top of the blonde and gazing down at him. "You are too much, love," he said fondly, and added, "and far too worried about perception and appearances."

"Well what else should I be worried about?" Draco demanded, and Harry's eyes flickered with silver fire. Draco's body flushed as the flames surrounding them ceased giggling and converged on their Masters.

Harry brought his lips to Draco's, but stopped just before they met. "Me," he whispered, "for right now, all you need to care about is me." Draco wholeheartedly agreed, and took the kiss Harry was withholding. Two identical moans emerged from their throats, and Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and flipped him over. Laying atop the smaller body beneath him, Draco deepened their kiss, plundering Harry's willing mouth as flames darted here and there, starting the task of coating their Masters bodies in silvery-blue fire.

The flames danced along their entwined forms, licking at bare skin and weaving through hair and grasping fingers. The Room became hot, almost unbearably so, as the flames stoked the heat hidden deep inside their Masters and encouraged them. Draco and Harry felt the sweat running off of their bodies and slicking their skin as they writhed together, dancing their own dance in the midst of the inferno.

Flickering flames coated fingers and calves and thighs, winding through the maze of limbs as Harry gasped and Draco smiled. Fire dripped off of Draco's body as though it too were sweat, landing on Harry and sinking into his skin, spreading and heating and burning. The fire moved with its Masters, an erotic dance of flame and flesh that cried out and hissed, moaned and whispered, screamed and roared.

Draco thrust ever faster as he felt Harry start to convulse, and they cried out as the pleasure overwhelmed their bodies, the flames flashing and reaching high before settling down and returning to their Masters. And for a moment, they just breathed.

Rolling off Harry, Draco lay next to him and panted for breath. Harry found the strength somewhere to half-flop on top of Draco, and rested his chin on the blonde's heaving chest. A lean arm came and wrapped around Harry's shoulders, and Draco said, staring at the canopy of the bed, "I'm forever ruined of normal sex now, because of you."

Harry snorted a laugh, and scooted further on top of his Slytherin. "Good," he replied, "now I know you'll never leave me." Draco frowned and looked down into Harry's eyes, seeing the very real fear reflected there.

"I'll never leave you, even if by some fluke you should you no longer be able to Call the fire." Said flames crowded around Harry's face to reassure him that they would never leave him, and Harry laughed as he accidentally inhaled a smaller flicker. Coughing to release the flame, Harry smiled up into Draco's sapphire laced silver eyes.

But Draco wasn't done dealing with Harry's fear, and straightened a bit. Even though they'd only been seeing each other for three months, he'd thought about what he was going to say. "I will never leave you, Harry, I swear." Harry froze, and slowly sat upright, again straddling Draco's waist.

"That sounds a little too… formal… to be a everyday promise, Draco." Harry's voice shook slightly as he spoke, and Draco licked his lips nervously.

"It's not. And if you'll have me, it never will be."

Harry could only stare as Draco spoke. The blonde looked anxious, and slightly sick, and Harry could relate. "Are you asking me… to- _marry…_ you?" Draco nodded nervously, and Harry took a deep breath… and beamed. "Of course!" he exclaimed, and Draco's face collapsed into relief and happiness. "Yes! Of course I'll marry you, Draco." Harry said, nodding, "Yes!"

_

* * *

_

hehehehehehe- sweet, no? lol, I love these two…


	5. Inferno Breaking

**Disclaimer: **This is not mine- any of the ideas. I will admit that the compilation of these ideas might possibly have been conceived by me, but that too is iffy. The plot, however, is mine.

**Authours Note: **Sentient buildings and Rooms idea borrowed ever-so-slightly from _'Spindles End' _by Robin McKinley. Salamander idea borrowed a-bit-more-obviously from _'The Fire Rose'_ by Mercedes Lackey. Read them both, they're a lot better than 'very good'.

**Title: **Inferno Breaking

* * *

Harry covertly watched his husband of two weeks during the lunch hour. Hermione was chatting with Ron about something- Harry couldn't care less- and smiling like school was over. Which actually wasn't that far away. It was nearing the end of May, and the students were infected with the summer-Holidays bug already. Harry tuned out the incessant chatter and smiled softly to himself as Draco set a piece of bread in front of Pixy and Bluebell. They'd discovered that they liked to burn the bread to ashes and then play in them. Well, whatever made the sprites happy.

Harry looked at the rest of Slytherin table for a minute, noting that they didn't react at all to the sprites playing at their table anymore. The first time Draco had made both fire sprites known, there had been side-long glances and uncertain looks. Now, however, the rest of that House ignored the sprites and Draco and went on with their own business.

"Harry?" Called out of his thoughts by Ginny's voice, Harry turned to her and cocked his head expectantly. The younger girl flushed, but said, "Um, do you want, er- _would you like-_ to go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Ron nodded at her, proud that she had gathered the nerve to finally ask. But Harry just stared at her for a minute, confused. Where on _Earth _had that come from?

Glancing at Hermione in a slight panic- she'd been his witness at his wedding and he _really _wasn't good with people other than Draco- Harry shook his head, a bit flustered. "Sorry, Ginny. But I've got a prior obligation and I really can't skip out." The girl flushed and walked away quickly, and Harry looked to Hermione with wide eyes. She reached out and patted his hand, silencing Ron's questions with a well-practiced glare.

"It'll be fine, Harry. Nothing happened, and you can be sure with a rejection like that she'll never come back." Harry sighed in relief, and glanced over at Draco. Draco had been watching the scene with narrowed eyes, and the possessive Slytherin nodded to Hermione in thanks. Ron, of course, was oblivious.

"Okay Hermione. Thanks."

"You're quite welcome, Harry."

The rest of lunch passed uneventfully, and Harry met up with Draco in their alcove. Harry expected Draco to bring up the 'Ginny Incident' as he was referring to it, but the blonde just grabbed him in a hug and pressed a hard kiss to his lips. Harry melted immediately, and, shockingly enough, both were late for Potions.

Sitting in a dark room with Snape breathing down ones neck was not conducive to thinking, and Harry fully appreciated that sentiment. But when a blinding pain shot through his scar and blood started to drip sluggishly from the old wound, he woke right up. In moments he was lost in the vision.

"_Wormtail," Harry hissed, and smiled joylessly when the creature scuttled to his feet. "Is everything finished? Are my Death Eaters in place?"_

"_Ye-es, my Lord," the rat-man simpered, "all is set for the siege, my Lord."_

_Harry pet Nagini's head in thought, and frowned. "Then prepare for the boy, Wormtail. And make sure he arrives in the proper place."_

"_Of course my Lord," the creature bowed low at Harry's feet, "I shall see to it myself."_

"_Good," Harry hissed, and contemplated the victory he was about to have handed to him._

Harry sat upright with a gasp, and clamped his hand over his forehead. It was time, finally, and Harry was ready. Casting a Notice-Me-Not spell on himself, Harry grabbed his things and slipped unseen into the hallway. Once he was far enough into the dungeons that no one would hear him leave, he halted. Discarding his things in a side-corridor, Harry Called his fire to hand.

For one moment he allowed himself to think of Draco, and what his death would mean to the Slytherin if Harry's plan failed… His flames chittered nervously at the direction his thoughts were taking and he calmed them with a whispered word. With a last look in the direction he had come, Harry let his fire engulf him.

And when he opened his eyes, he was in Hell.

* * *

Draco frowned as he searched for Harry. The boy had somehow managed to skip out of Potions early, and now he seemed to be hiding from Draco as well. Frustrated and unnecessarily scared, Draco Called for Pixy. "Find Harry for me, please." The little flame darted off before he had finished, and Draco wondered at her speed. Did she know something?

He waited patiently outside the Potions classroom in case his husband came back, but the irrational fear surged. By the time Pixy returned Draco already knew what she had found- no Harry. Walking slowly through the hallways of Hogwarts Draco felt his icy mask slide into place easily for the first time in months. Pixy and Bluebell darted around him frantically, looking for any trace of their other Master and only heightening Draco's fear.

The long corridors were silent, the portraits watching him with sadness in their eyes. They knew of his relationship with Harry- they had kept it a secret for months. What did they know? But he wouldn't stop to ask. He felt the floor beneath his feet shaking as he shook, he felt the anguish of the stone as clearly as the anguish trapped inside his chest. Doors opened for him with no prompting- staircases were aligned in exactly the way he needed.

Hogwarts was with him in this journey, and made sure Draco knew it. By the time Draco reached the Headmaster's office the fear and rage and terror and pain and need had coalesced into one raging knot of raw power. Draco felt the gargoyle shake as it leapt away from him, felt the winding staircase tremble under his feet in reaction to the power he had amassed.

The door blew open and slammed into the wall, catching and holding the attention of those in the room. Dumbledore, Snape, Pomfrey, McGonagall- all expected. Hermione and Ron, also expected. But that Fudge had been called _here?_ Draco shook with rage, not noticing that the inhabitants of the room shrank back from him. Except Hermione.

"Draco!" she cried out, relief coloring her voice as she stood and ran over to him. He looked down at her, and she trembled at the sight of sapphire flames snapping and flaring behind his eyes. "I told them to get you but they _would not _listen!"

Draco nodded, and Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder. Though it was searing hot, she squeezed it before resuming her place. "Where is he?" Draco asked, his voice dead.

Even Fudge started in surprise at his lack of tone, and Snape answered, "He is not present, and it is not your concern, Draco." Hermione sucked in a breath as Draco's eyes flared and the flames darting around his body sped and flashed in anger. The tips of Draco's hair were bedecked with tiny flames dancing and twining through the silken strands, and little flicks of flame emerged from his fingertips.

"None of my _concern, _Godfather? _None of my concern?!" _Draco's voice was furious, and Snape shrank back before he caught himself. "I pledge myself to that uptight, righteous, Gryffindor _shit _and you say _it is none of my concern!?"_ Draco flexed his right fist, then flicked his hand towards the window. With a low roar Bluebell flew through the glass and disappeared into the countryside.

"Mr. Malfoy, may I ask why you are so upset?" Dumbledore's hesitant question infuriated Draco, and he could barely hold in his temper.

"No you may _not_." Draco's voice had a sinister quality to it, and for the next few minutes there was silence in the room. Draco stared out the window, letting Pixy twine around his fingers anxiously as they awaited Bluebells return. Slowly the conversation went on around him, and he ignored all attempts at engaging him in small talk.

Pixy straightened with a snap, and faced the window. Draco came to attention and waited impatiently for Bluebell to arrive. Seconds later the blue pot-bellied sprite came through the glass and stopped in front of Draco. For a moment it seemed as thought the flame was trying to belch, but then the sprite was able to do what he was sent to do.

An anguished voice filled with pain and grief emerged from Bluebells throat, gasping, "… stay… away, Draco," before fading out to a cough. Bluebell slowly drifted over to Draco and landed on the blonde's hair and settling down into a low ashamed flame that barely gave off any light or heat. The room was silent after Harry's message, and everyone stared out the window.

Pixy squeaked suddenly, an unnatural sound for a fire sprite, and Draco paled. The extra flames that had decorated his body flickered and died, the ribbons of fire in his hair slid out and dissolved into nothing. Pixy and Bluebell flowed down to Draco's neck, scared, as their Master started shaking.

Outside the window a bright light flared, blinding them all until it had faded. A mushroom cloud rose on the horizon, huge and black and threatening, and as they stared the concussion hit. Hogwarts started shaking, windows shattered and exploded, trees broke in half and water sluiced out of the lake.

Draco stood in the center of the room, staring at the cloud as it rose and rose, and shook. He turned and walked out of the office, his feet unsteady beneath him. For a moment the others were still, shocked by what they had seen.

"What was that? What was that?" Fudge asked frantically after a moment, but no one paid him any mind. "Why was the Malfoy boy here to witness that? Why isn't he being held as a Death Eater?"

Hermione finally snapped, her patience long gone as she struggled to hold back her tears. "You incompetent fool!" she snapped. "That was Harry killing off Voldemort- are you happy now, _Minister?" _Hermione wiped her eyes furiously as Ron silently gathered their things. "And Draco is not a Death Eater, you fool- he's Harry's husband!"

Her tears choked her off, but she struggled to go on. "And- and if your fr-friends in the Ministry knew how to- to file paperwork, the World would have known three weeks ago!" Ron followed Hermione as she slammed out of the office, leaving five adults in a whirlwind of emotions that made no sense.

* * *

Draco stumbled blindly down the corridor, uncaring of where he was going or who saw him. Harry- gone? Forever? No- he didn't deserve this, what had he done? How had he done this to Harry? Harry couldn't be gone, because Draco needed him- Harry was coming back… right?

Pixy keened her grief in his ear, clinging to Draco and raining fiery tears down his neck. Bluebell was a warm weight in Draco's hand- still, silent, solemn, blaming himself for his other Masters death. Draco grabbed at the wall as he lost his balance, tear-glazed eyes loosing focus. He slipped down, down, down- down until he thudded to his knees and let the cold stone floor numb him.

He rested his throbbing head against the cold wall, wondering why it felt like someone was holding him. But then he felt the warm, human arms wrapped around his shoulders and the thick, bushy hair that he had always hated against his cheek. Draco clung to Hermione and let her rock him back and forth, knowing Pixy and Bluebell were in no condition to burn their toast let alone this human.

A tear slipped out of his tightly closed eye, then another, and another, and he was crying, weeping, wailing. Sobbing onto Hermione's shoulder in the middle of an oft-traveled corridor that was mysteriously empty because she could understand and she was _here._ She knew his pain- knew it and yet not, for her pain was no match of Draco's pain, no match for Draco's self-hate and loathing.

But she stayed, and held him, and wept.

_

* * *

_

Hello, my lovey loves!!! So as a graduation present to myself and MissingEden, I have decided to post the next chapter of this fic with my sisters face pressed into the monitor of her laptop. *smile* She didn't get off lightly for not posting, never fear. I think her ears are still ringing... lol. ANyways, how have all of you been these past weeks? As you can tell, today (30 Jan 09), I graduated from Army Basic Training! Yay me! lol, but I will miss this shit hole of a base.... as odd as that sounds. I love the people, and my Drill Sergeants, and the atmosphere of the place, its just sometimes the... attitudes... of the people piss me off. Whoops! XD So I'm using my sisters laptop as payback to post this chapter, and no, I will not have internet access once she leaves to go back to New York tomorrow... or rather, once I leave for my next phase of training... Georgia..... ugh. But I've posted, yes? That's good, no?

_lol, love you all, and please remember to review! I need the love..... *sad face*_

_Love ya lots!_

_Netrixie_

_(p.s.: yes, this is the same A/N as TTTBind 27....forgive me)_


	6. Phoenix Singing

**Disclaimer: **This is not mine- any of the ideas. I will admit that the compilation of these ideas might possibly have been conceived by me, but that too is iffy. The plot, however, is mine.

**Authours Note: **Sentient buildings and Rooms idea borrowed ever-so-slightly from _'Spindles End' _by Robin McKinley. Salamander idea borrowed a-bit-more-obviously from _'The Fire Rose'_ by Mercedes Lackey. Read them both, they're a lot better than 'very good'.

**Title: **Phoenix Singing

* * *

Draco Potter-Malfoy walked through the Castle three days after the explosion. Granger followed him, his constant companion now that he was able to walk around on his own. He had collapsed in the corridor, and Madame Pomfrey had restricted him to bed rest until she released him. Which had just been an hour ago.

So he walked.

Hermione trailed him a fair distance back, so at least she could not see the tears dancing in his eyes as he walked from place to special place. Here he and Harry had cut their first class to spent time together. Here they had laughed over the Charms assignment. There they had exchanged Christmas gifts, and over there they had kissed-in the New Year.

Draco surreptitiously wiped a hand across his eyes, and blinked rapidly. Quickly he thought of anything else to forestall the tears threatening to rain down his face, and he latched onto the first topic that came to mind.. Ronald Weasley. The - had accepted his marriage with Harry quickly enough, seemingly only annoyed that Harry hadn't thought to inform him of the wedding.

An easily pleased child that, Draco thought with a weak chuckle, and turned an attentive ear to Bluebell. He chuckled weakly when Bluebell agreed with his impression of Weasley, and stroked the fire sprite. The sprite had perked up after the explosion, and had remained at Draco's side since. Pixy, however, was gone for hours at a time, and Draco was under the impression that she wanted to find out where Harry had really gone and that she wanted to bring him home.

Draco uttered a strangled laugh as he thought of her desperate attempts to make Draco happy- she'd brought him an uncut emerald the other day, while he'd been in the Infirmary, the exact same color of Harry's eyes. It now hung from his neck on a fine silver chain, and he'd sworn to never take it off. Every now and again he would find a carefully singe-free clover at his bed side, and he always thanked her for her presents. Bluebell looked over Draco's shoulder, and started getting excited, letting little flicks of fire escape his control and dance around him.

Draco turned to see what the sprite had seen, and smiled in welcome as Pixy landed on his hand. She had no loot this time, but Draco stroked her head anyway and laughed as she twined around his finger. He stopped moving for a moment as Pixy took her usual place in his hair, but he soon began walking again.

"Mr. Malfoy," a voice called from his left, and he turned with a resigned sigh as Dumbledore came to him. The older man stopped three feet away, wary of the agitated flickers Pixy was emitting. "I am sorry to disturb you, but there is something we need to discuss."

Draco snorted and sneered. "What?" he asked, his voice suspicious but aloof, "What could you possibly have to say to me?"

The Headmaster sighed, but pressed on. "The Aurors have found the site of the explosion, but as of yet it is still to hot to enter. No spells seem to have an effect on the heat, so we have merely posted guards around it." Dumbledore paused, then added- almost reluctantly- "Would you like to visit?"

* * *

Draco stared at the sight before him, jaw set and firm. He would not break down, not here, not in front of dozens of Aurors and Ministry employees. By now the world knew that he and Harry had been married, and everywhere he went people stared at him and whispered. But Draco concentrated on something else, anything other than the fact that he was now an icon to the weak-willed saps who inhabited the planet.

The Aurors were stationed a careful distance from the smoking ruins, forming a tight ring that faced outwards. Draco surveyed the area behind them carefully, fully aware that Hermione and Snape were standing behind him in support. Incredibly, charred remains of the building still stood, though they were blackened and obviously feeble. The area was a perfect circle, spreading from the front gates and covering the entire property. The Investigative Aurors had learned that the Manor and land had belonged to MacNair, and had been the Headquarters Voldemort had chosen.

Draco stepped forward slowly, and walked to the ruins. Hermione and Snape stopped before they had followed him ten feet, the heat a pounding pressure that hung in the air and threatened their lives. But Draco continued walking, feeling the heat as nothing more than a gentle caress on his skin, a reminder of Harry. He passed the Aurors, noticing their amazed glances at how far he was able to get and apparently not feel the heat, and walked into the area that had been described as 'too hot for any mortal to enter.'

Snape watched his Godson from his position, noting that Hermione never showed any incredulity at Draco's resistance to the flames. The Aurors held their positions in two-hour shifts, or the Medi-Witches decreed that they would suffer too much damage from the heat. They stood there as Draco disappeared, and waited.

* * *

Draco stopped just beyond where the watchers could see, and sagged against a charred pillar. It shuddered, but held his weight, and that was all he cared about. Dragging a trembling hand up to his face, Draco wiped at the nervous sweat that had accumulated there. The heat was comforting, wrapping about his shoulders and pressing against him as though giving him a hug. He leaned into the embrace, imaginary though it might be, and set Pixy and Bluebell into the wreckage.

Once he was able, Draco straightened and resumed his walk through the house. At random intervals the ashes were thicker, and after a moment Draco realized why. The explosion must have engulfed all those in its proximity, and left only their ashy remains. Draco grimaced at the thought, but walked on.

Soon he came to where Pixy and Bluebell were, and frowned. The wreckage suggested a large circular room and there were piles of ash evenly distributed around the edge. Draco paled as Pixy darted up to him, and stumbled as he walked to the center of the room. Two piles of ash were present, one in the exact center and one closer to the edge. Draco dropped to his knees next to the central one, and stared.

Bluebell was settled on the ash, darting in and around and through it, and Pixy tugged gently on Draco's hair. But Draco didn't understand, all he knew was that these fire sprite were defiling his love's ashes and he wanted them to stop.

"Stop it!" he cried, grabbing Bluebell and ripping him from the pile, "Leave him alone!" Pixy chittered in his ear and tugged his hand to the ashes, but he pulled out of her grasp. "No! Stop!" But they didn't listen and Draco stopped trying to get them away from the ashes, sitting back on his heels as grief overcame him. Pixy and Bluebell settled on the edge of the pile of ash and watched their Master, waiting for him to calm..

Draco wiped his tears away and stared at the ashes- at all that was left of Harry. For a while nothing moved, but soon the ash shifted. Draco frowned at the sprites, and said sternly, "I told you to stop that." But they managed to look , and Draco slowly returned his attention to the ash. The top moved again, and before he could berate himself he was gently dusting the top of the pile.

Pixy and Bluebell surged up and started to help, as though Draco's actions were their permission. Draco's heart stopped when he felt something in the ash, and moved his hand to see. Pixy darted in and swirled around the object as though she were 'dusting it off', and Draco collapsed backwards as he watched. When Pixy moved a small figure raised its head, showing two closed eyes, a tiny, perfect beak, and a miniature body made of ash and embers.

Draco leaned forward suddenly, and reached a hand out to the creature, touching the side of its head gently with one elegant finger. It's eyes opened, and Draco's heart stuttered in his throat as two familiar emerald orbs stared up at him. He cupped his hands around the Phoenix, disregarding the ash that coated him, and lifted the bird up to his face.

The bird- _Harry_- trilled softly as he looked at Draco, and the Slytherin tore his gaze away from the incredible sight to look at his sprites. They were ecstatic, dancing and twining about themselves in glorious glee, and burning as they hadn't since the explosion.

"Dear god, Harry," Draco breathed in wonder, tears spilling up out of his eyes unnoticed as he cradled the Phoenix to his chest, "No wonder you never told me your Animagus form."

He chuckled brokenly, then shook his head. Rising to his feet and summoning Pixy to him with a glance, he told the sprite, "Go back to Hogwarts and make my room suitable for a Phoenix."

The fire sprite actually bowed before racing away, and Draco gave Bluebell a crooked grin as he turned to the other sprite. "And you- he needs to stay warm, correct? Then you will do that." Bluebell darted over to Draco's hands but carefully wrapped himself around the tiny being. Draco looked around the site of the explosion with clear eyes as he bid farewell to Voldemort and his Eaters forever and began the trek back to Hermione and Snape.

Snape and Hermione were still waiting as he made his careful way out of the ruins, his precious cargo tucked securely into a pocket. The Aurors nodded to him as he passed, and he nodded back, ignoring them once he had made the salutation. But Snape and Hermione saw the Aurors startle as Draco walked by, and frown. One ran to their leader and whispered furiously, and as the two watched as a team was sent into the suddenly-cool wreckage.

When Draco came close, however, the sweat beaded up on their foreheads and they fought to fan themselves. "I need to get back to Hogwarts," Draco said urgently, and Snape Apparated them there as soon as the words were out of his Godsons' mouth. Draco immediately made for the Castle, but Hermione and Snape walked behind, feeling the heat pass as Draco left. They didn't know what had happened, but Draco was no longer looking as though he longed for , and that was enough for them… for now.

Draco moved as fast as he dared to his rooms, leaving the others well behind him. But when he entered the Castle proper, he spotted Dumbledore and McGonagall walking towards him. Annoyed because they would undoubtedly wish to talk to him, Draco went to them instead.

"My boy," Albus began, "Did you find what you were looking for?" Draco smirked wickedly at the older man- did he make his peace with Harry's ? Yes- it had never happened.

"Headmaster," Draco replied, wicked smirk still firmly in place, and Minerva began to smile, "You are the leader of the Order of the Phoenix. Yet you seem to have had no faith in your Mascot." Draco walked away, leaving behind one very confused older man and one _very _happy older woman, but stopped and turned back. "Perhaps you should."

Draco made it to his room in seconds after his statement, and pulled Harry from his pocket. Bluebell was whispering to the baby Phoenix, and Pixy darted out of his room, leaving trails of fire in the air as she passed. "Hello, Harry. I'm sure Pixy made you a nice bed to hide in, so lets get you settled." Pixy preened at his praise, but Draco hesitated for a moment. Turning to the excitable sprite, he said, "You know who Fawkes is, yes? Would you please bring him here?"

Pixy darted through the wall and vanished, and Draco turned back to his hands. Hermione walked into the room, talking as she came. "Draco, what on earth did you say to Professor McGonagall? She's grinning from ear- to… ear… Draco- what is that?" Hermione's voice was unsteady as she came near to him, ignoring the burning heat as she knelt at his feet. He didn't have to respond though, as she answered her own question. "A Phoenix… dear Merlin, _Harry_…"

Draco grinned as Fawkes appeared in a blaze of fire, and landed on Draco's shoulder, still burning. He peered down at the tiny being curled up sleepily in Draco's sooty hand, and trilled softly as the baby Harry looked up at him. Draco smirked widely as Hermione watched the interaction breathlessly, and Pixy and Bluebell burrowed under Harry to keep him warm.

A sense of peace filled him, as well as a sense of déjà vu. But he shook off the feeling as the two Phoenixes spoke softly, and let the joy of the moment fill him.

This was a miracle, and he was going to kill Harry when he was back to being a human.

* * *

_Heya, peeps. The amount of updates you are recieving today better make you all happy, ya'hear? lol._

_And to Stained-Glass. Rose.-- I shall have to get back to you in another day or do. But thank you for your input! I really appreciate it._

_Ta!_

_Netrixie_

_(P.S.: I'm really liking this whole 'Library' thing...hehehehe)  
_


	7. Story Ending

**Disclaimer: **This is not mine- any of the ideas. I will admit that the compilation of these ideas might possibly have been conceived by me, but that too is iffy. The plot, however, is mine.

**Authours Note: **Sentient buildings and Rooms idea borrowed ever-so-slightly from _'Spindles End' _by Robin McKinley. Salamander idea borrowed a-bit-more-obviously from _'The Fire Rose'_ by Mercedes Lackey. Read them both, they're a lot better than 'very good'.

**Title: **Story Ending

* * *

Draco walked into his Common Room and flopped onto the couch. Harry trilled a question at him, and flew over to settle on Draco's lap. The Slytherin quirked a smile at the Phoenix, and began stroking the lightly burning crest. "How was your day, Harry?" Draco asked his husband, content to relax now that he was in the relative safety of his rooms.

Harry ignored the question and rubbed his fiery head under Draco's palm, urging Draco to not stop his caressing. Draco chuckled, and did as he was told. "Well, since no one knows you're still alive other than Granger, Snape, McGonagall and Fawkes, they keep asking me when I want the funeral to be. And I can't tell them a date because someone-" he mock-glared at Harry, who burrowed further into his lap- "decides that two weeks is not long enough to grow up. And what's worse is that this is all taking place during NEWTS week, and I have to take three more before I'm through. At least you were able to skip out on them."

Harry pulled his head away from Draco's hand and looked up at the blonde. After a moment, Harry flew gracefully across to the other side of the room, and landed on the floor. Draco watched, curious, as Harry settled down and closed his eyes. Nothing happened, and Draco was about to call Harry back to him when the room flashed and Harry burst into flames.

Draco stayed in his chair, unconcerned. This had happened before, and Harry was always unhurt at the end. But as the flames receded and Draco could once more see Harry, he shot straight up in his chair. Hunkered down on the floor was a human form, and as Draco watched it stood and stretched.

Harry walked over to Draco through the flames still surrounding him and stopped in front of his husband's chair. "It finally worked," he croaked, his voice unused to human vocal cords after so long. Draco merely stared, taking in Harry's body, dressed only in silvery-blue flames. The scar that had decorated his forehead was gone, as well as every other scar he had ever received. No imperfection marred Harry's golden flesh, and Draco shook his head in wonder.

"How- you… I'm glad you're back." Harry smiled at Draco's disjointed words, and slid into the Slytherin's lap. His flames joined Pixy and Bluebell, cavorting about their bodies and covering them both with flickering and comforting heat.

"I heard you say that everyone was giving you a hard time, and I wanted to come back. But I had tried so many times before and failed that I wasn't sure it would work." Harry smiled gently down at Draco, and caressed the smooth jaw. "But it did."

Draco slipped his arms around Harry's waist in a haze, holding the brunette close and reveling in the feeling of Harry's flames and Harry's body and Harry's touch. He pulled Harry to him and pressed a chaste kiss to the lips he hadn't tasted in weeks, but pulled away before he burst with happiness. Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder and just let his husband hold him. For a long while they were content to just stay in that position, fire dancing over them and holding each other, assuring themselves of the reality of their situation, but soon Harry stirred.

At Draco's inquiring look, he explained. "I've had two weeks of sitting here and watching you, knowing everything that was going on and yet having no control." Harry grinned and glanced down at their laps, where his body was stirring with interest. "It's also been rather… lonely… watching you and not being able to have you." Now Draco's body was waking, and he smiled tightly at the smaller boy.

"You better watch what you ask for," he warned teasingly as he wrapped his arms around Harry's delectable arse and brought them even closer together with a sharp tug, "Because you'll get it."

"Good," Harry breathed, and leaned in to claim Draco's lips. The flames that surrounded and blanketed them went wild, ecstatic that their Masters were together _finally_ after such a long separation. Harry slipped his hand inside of Draco's robe and shirt and went for skin, moaning in Draco's mouth at the feel of the silky flesh. Fire followed his questing fingers, leaving burning paths where Harry had passed.

The room heated as the flames flared and soared and raced, and Harry and Draco moved together as their passions got the best of them. As they began stripping the rest of Draco's clothing off the door slammed open, and Hermione walked in. "Dear Lord it's hot in here, Draco. Can't you at least control the temp-" Hermione broke off with a shriek that hurt Harry's ears as she finally saw the cause of the abnormal heat-wave.

Draco pressed his forehead to Harry's as they panted for breath, and muttered, "Bloody impeccable timing as usual, Granger."

Harry agreed but Hermione snorted, and said over her shoulder, "If you're going to be doing that, there's a reason you have your own room, Draco. Because really- is it the best idea to have sex in the middle of a shared Common Room?"

"Granger- for Merlin's sake turn around, we're both covered- you have an annoying habit of walking in at precisely the wrong time." Hermione, who had turned around, snorted again at Draco's idea of 'covered.' Draco went on with a glare, "And since my husband has just returned to me, I think whatever we do and wherever we do it is entirely acceptable."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at the Slytherin's logic, but turned to Harry. He was watching the verbal duel with an amused expression, and was mostly covered by the flames licking at his and Draco's skin. At least, below the waist. "Hello, Harry. Good to have you back. I believe that we should bring this up to the Headmaster now, though, before he goes ahead and plans your 'funeral' without Draco's consent like he was threatening."

Two groans met her statement, and Hermione grinned unapologetically. "Sorry boys. But you know the old coot would do it. I'll give you a few minutes to get ready, and then we'll go. I know he'll be in his office for the next hour, so that's good." When they just stared at her, she frowned at them and waved her hands. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

Draco turned to Harry and muttered resignedly, "I hate her."

* * *

After it had all been explained to Dumbledore there was silence in his office. Hermione, Harry, Draco, Snape, McGonagall, and Pomfrey were present, and each had taken a turn in the retelling. Now they waited for his reaction, and Harry petted Fawkes slowly as the older Phoenix perched on his knee. They were chatting back and forth quietly, and that more than anything seemed to make the old man believe their tale.

Other than the fact that Harry James Potter-Malfoy, believed deceased, was sitting before him in clothes borrowed from his husband, of course.

"Well, Harry. I am glad to have you back with us." Dumbledore said, his voice slightly shaken. "Though I do wish that someone had informed me of the fact as soon as it was discovered." No one in the room looked guilty, though, so he changed the topic. "Harry," he began, "why did you not tell anyone of your Animagus form?"

Harry snorted suddenly, and glanced up at the Headmaster with an amused expression on his face. "It was bad enough that Hermione and Ron wouldn't stop asking me what it was. Now if the whole world had known that Harry-Bloody-Potter's-"

"Potter-_Malfoy_, darling," Draco interrupted demurely, and Harry grinned as Hermione and McGonagall smiled.

"Yes, Potter-Malfoy, sorry love. If anyone had known what my Animagus form was, I would never have been left alone. Besides, then Voldemort would have been prepared to deal with me." There was silence as Harry finished, as no one felt the need to add anything to the conversation. Harry glanced over at Draco after a moment, though, and the blonde smirked as he saw the need dancing behind Harry's eyes.

"So then, are we quite finished here?" Draco asked into the silence, and shrugged as five sets of eyes came to rest on him. "What?" he asked innocently, "I was merely asking."

Hermione turned her sudden laugh into a cough, and smiled when Draco glared at her.

Dumbledore sighed, and dropped his head into his hands. "Yes, my boy. You can leave." Draco and Harry stood suddenly, and threw Fawkes off balance with an undignified squawk. "Though Harry may need to remain behind to answer some questions I have." Both boys looked disgruntled, and Hermione noted that the temperature in the room was rising.

"Um, Headmaster?" she asked diffidently when she saw the silver flames start to flicker behind Harry's eyes, "Harry _has _just turned back to being human, surely they can have some time alone before the real questioning begins?"

"Well, I had wanted to get it over with now so that we needn't ever do it again," Dumbledore began, but Harry had had enough of this. He wanted Draco now, he had been needing Draco for hours already, and for Merlin's sake he had the ability to get the two of them out of this confining office.

"Sorry, Professors," Harry said as he wrapped an arm around Draco, "But we'll be seeing you soon, I'm sure." With a wild burst of fire they were gone, leaving their audience with wide open mouths.

"I guess that wasn't the right answer, Headmaster," Hermione said, strangling a laugh at the look of astonishment on the old man's face.

* * *

Draco smothered a laugh as they landed in his rooms, Harry holding them upright and looking supremely pleased with himself. Dragging Draco over to the bed, Harry pushed the Slytherin down and crawled on top of him, grinning. Draco allowed the man-handling, seeing as how he always wanted what Harry wanted, and smirked as the brunette rested his chin on Draco's chest to look up at him.

"You sure showed them, love," Draco said seriously, and Harry stuck his tongue out at his husband. Pixy and Bluebell darted around the room, glad that their Masters were back. They had been forbidden to come with Draco and Harry, seeing as how they hated Dumbledore, and were delighted that the boys had returned so quickly.

"Shuddup," Harry said fondly, then added slyly, "You wanted to leave as much as I did, and the way I got us out of there appealed to your Slytherin flair for the dramatic, admit it."

"You really have to meet my mother," Draco said under his breath, "She would just _love _you."

Draco grinned up at a smirking Harry, but went back to their previous topic. "I shall never admit any such thing," Draco said haughtily, and flipped Harry over so that he was atop the smaller boy. "And you should know that." He bit the soft skin of Harry's neck gently, and teased it for a moment before releasing it and smirking at the Gryffindor.

Harry frowned at Draco, and pulled the Slytherin down for a deep kiss as the flames that grew steadily joined the two sprites in dancing around the boys. Draco reared back with a gasp, and licked his lips as Harry's emerald orbs peered up at him from under half-lidded eyes. "I wanted to tell you something that Fawkes told me, Draco." Draco cocked his head in curiosity, wondering what Harry would need to tell him _now._ "He told me that Phoenixes mate for life, and that only one other being would be able to control the Phoenix." Draco shivered as those words hit him, and Harry went on, eyes darkening and flaring. "He also said that since a Phoenix dies hundreds of times, we can never actually pass on. So we keep living forever."

Draco stilled as a cold chill ran through his body, and Harry grinned up at him. "Salamanders don't age, darling." Draco pondered that thought as his hands idly ran up and down Harry's ribs.

"Are you telling me that we'll never die?"

Harry gave Draco a feral grin, and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist. Pulling the Slytherin down till they were nose to nose, he whispered, "Since we're part-human, perhaps not as long as all _that_. But otherwise, yes." He pressed his lips to Draco's as the blonde's eyes lit up, and moaned at the taste that had been withheld from him.

Draco wondered what he had done in his life to deserve this wonderful, vibrant, glorious boy as his husband and lover, and couldn't think of anything. Not when Harry's hands were trailing fire down his waist and ribs, and rubbing up against him as the flames that surrounded them blanketed the room in brilliant hues. Not when he was gasping as Harry's mouth produced its own fire in his body. Not when his husband was wrapped around him crying out for more and more and the flames were brighter and hotter and faster. Not when Harry was panting beneath him as Draco buried his head in Harry's shoulder and strove for all he was worth.

Not even when they were lying in the aftermath, blanketed by the flames that coated them could Draco think of a reason. Not when Harry was lying on top of him and grinning down at Draco with love and peace shining from his eyes.

"I love you, Harry," Draco said solemnly, and watched as Harry cocked his head and considered the careful words.

"I love you as well, Draco," and he sealed the words with a kiss. They broke apart from the gentle touch, and Draco grinned wryly. At Harry's curious look, Draco explained.

"Giving into temptation when we were in the Room was the best thing I've ever done." Harry laughed, startled at the comment, but understood it. Draco held Harry against his chest, and smiled up at the fiery ceiling.

* * *

"_What happened to them, Momma? What happened to the Phoenix and the Salamander?" the little boy asked, eyes wide and shining as he waited for the end of the beloved story. His mother smiled down at him, brushing silvery-blonde hair out of her son's eyes before she answered him._

"_Well Draco, they lived Happily Forever After." Narcissa replied, chuckling to herself as her son smiled widely and flopped back onto his pillows. He was never allowed such behavior when his Father was around, but she encouraged it when it was just the two of them._

"_I love that story, Momma," Draco said earnestly, and scrambled out of bed to crawl into his mother's lap. "But why can't we tell Father?" The sad look in her four year olds eyes tore at Narcissa's heart, and she raised a hand to rub his back. He sighed as she did so, relaxing into her chest and closing his eyes._

"_Because Father is not a Black, child. He would not understand." No, Narcissa thought to herself bitterly, he would demand that she erase such nonsense from her beautiful child's memory, and she would not allow that to happen. "You, however, are my son, and a Black. You have to keep this story to yourself, Draco. You're Father would not like the ending."_

_Draco raised silver eyes up to his mother's face, and nodded. "Alright, Momma. I guess, if Father wouldn't like the story…" his face scrunched up in thought and he added, "Well, I guess I won't have to tell him."_

"_Good boy." Narcissa said, then added briskly, "Off to bed with you, son. You have an early morning tomorrow, and you should not stay up too late." Draco grumbled, but smiled brightly at his mother as she set him down and resettled the covers over his tiny body._

"_Good night, Momma," Draco said as he snuggled under the covers and get settled._

_Narcissa smiled, and patted his head as she fixed the covers more firmly around him. _

"_Good night, son. I shall see you bright and early tomorrow morning." Narcissa sat back in her chair as she waited for him to fall asleep, wondering what his life would be like. He was so small now, and yet already he was the exact image of his father. Would he remember the bedtime story years from now? Would he remember what happened?_

_Narcissa shook such thoughts from her head, and stood, leaning down to kiss her sleeping son's forehead. He would do as he willed, and she had done what she could._

_Everything else was up to him, now._

* * *

And here ends Passions, one of my favorite Drarry's… I hope you all liked it as much as I did, and please leave me a review telling me what you thought. More from me soon,

Netrixie


End file.
